


Как лучше делать предложение

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри просит помощи у Северуса, и ситуация выходит из-под контроля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как лучше делать предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51788) by asnowyowl. 



> Бета: Тайлин  
> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Фик переведен для команды WTF Snarry 2014

Настроение сидящему в кафе Северусу испортили вовсе не холод и дождь. Оживленные беседы прогоняли уныние и в худших погодных условиях. Нельзя было упрекнуть и само заведение – они с Поттером приходили сюда чаще всего. Нет, виновником стал обычно жизнерадостный Гарри Поттер.

— Поттер, или говори уже, что не так, или я ухожу.

Не слишком веская угроза, но Северус сомневался, что Гарри разглядит ложь. Было бы сущим идиотизмом в запале покинуть их еженедельное чаепитие раньше времени. Да что там, Северус обычно старался растянуть встречи по понедельникам подольше, желательно, до самого ужина.

Гарри потряс головой, будто это могло прочистить ему мозги.

— Прости, Северус. Я не нарочно отвлекаюсь.

Северус аккуратно разгладил салфетку и положил ее рядом с тарелкой.

— Ты же знаешь, что в итоге, как обычно, все мне выложишь. Так что заканчивай с драмой и рассказывай.

Гарри криво усмехнулся. Северус видел эту усмешку, еще когда Гарри было одиннадцать, но только в последние два года она начала предназначаться и ему.

— Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, — заметил Гарри.

Северус хмыкнул.

— Да, знаю. Очередная банальность. — Гарри извлек из кармана маленькую коробочку. Руки его заметно подрагивали. – Видишь ли, я купил это пару недель назад. Хочу попросить Джинни выйти за меня, но духу не хватает. Близится ее день рождения, и мне кажется, что она ждет кольца.

При мысли о Гарри с девчонкой Уизли (да с кем угодно, если уж на то пошло) у Северуса сжался желудок.

— Если ты купил его для нее, то чего ждешь?

Гарри пожал плечами и глотнул чая.

Северус со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула и сложил на груди руки.

— Сколько мы уже вот так встречаемся каждую неделю?

— Больше двух лет. С того самого приема в Министерстве, когда ты весь вечер смешил меня язвительными комментариями о других гостях. С тех пор… Ну, думаю, с тех пор мы и стали друзьями.

Северус кивнул.

— И за все это время, за целую сотню с лишним понедельников, ты упоминал мисс Уизли от силы раз шесть или семь. И вдруг решил на ней жениться. Вот тут-то, полагаю, и кроется загвоздка, Поттер. Большинство влюбленных мужчин готовы орать об этом на всех углах. Хотя, конечно, я рад, что не пришлось выслушивать потоки сентиментальностей. А теперь скажи мне, Поттер, ты и в самом деле ее любишь? — Северус приготовился к худшему и мысленно приказал себе ни в коем случае не показывать, насколько раздавлен ответом.

— Ты, как всегда, зришь в корень, — слабо улыбнулся Гарри. — С каких пор мои чувства имеют значение?

Он явно пытался обернуть все в шутку, но истинное положение вещей было очевидным.

— В общем, что по-настоящему важно: я не знаю, как ее спросить. Я знаю, что магглы опускаются на колено, когда делают предложение, а у волшебников есть какие-то ритуалы?

— Существует традиция обвязывать наколдованной лентой руки, символически скрепляя помолвку, но в остальном все так же, как у магглов.

— Лента? Значит, мне нужно выучить заклинание? — Гарри побледнел. — Покажешь мне?

Лучше бы Северуса попросили запустить Авадой Кедаврой в самого себя. И все же он кивнул. Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что народу в кафе немного, он наложил несколько отводящих глаза и заглушающих чар. Эти действия могли вызвать пересуды, но вставший на колено перед Гарри Поттером Северус шокировал бы посетителей куда больше. Он взял коробочку и вынул из нее простое золотое кольцо.

— Теперь смотри внимательно и запоминай, — Северус опустился на колено, одернул мантию, чтобы она легла красивыми складками, взял левую руку Гарри в свои и четко проговорил: — Redimio Nos.

Зеленая с серебром лента змеей взвилась из кончика его палочки и обернулась вокруг их запястий.

Поттер ахнул.

— Очень красиво.

У Северуса пересохло во рту, но не хотелось портить момент и тянуться за стаканом с водой. Пусть все происходило не по-настоящему, но ничего более реального ему и не досталось бы. Свободной рукой он надел кольцо на палец Гарри. Оно тут же плотно обхватило его, приняв нужный размер. Северус взглянул прямо в зеленые глаза:

— Поттер… Гарри… Окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моим мужем? Я обещаю любить, оберегать и уважать наш союз даже после смерти.

Взгляд Гарри заметался между глазами Северуса и кольцом.

— Северус, — прошептал он. – Да. Я… Я согласен.

Лента крепче стянула их руки, а затем исчезла. Несколько секунд на коже оставался ее слабый след, но потом поблек и он. Северуса охватило изумление.

— Это могло сработать только, если…

— Только если мы оба хотели этого, — закончил Гарри.

Северус кивнул.

Гарри опустился на колени рядом с ним. Улыбнулся до ушей и достал из кармана вторую коробочку.

— Вот. Второе – для тебя.

Он надел такое же золотое кольцо ему на палец. Северус попытался встать, но Гарри удержал его, схватив за руки.

— Что за бред, Поттер?

— Я давным-давно хочу быть с тобой, но не знал, что ты чувствуешь, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Так что…

У Северуса голова шла кругом. Помолвка. С Гарри Поттером. Теперь Гарри всегда будет в его жизни — и в постели. Но…

— А что же скажут Уизли? Что сделает мисс Уизли? — Северус отлично помнил, насколько она сильная и умная ведьма.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Уизли привыкнут. Они желают мне только счастья.

— Зато мисс Уизли нас скорее кастрирует.

— Вот уж вряд ли, — захихикал Гарри. – В конце концов, этот план принадлежал ей.

____________  
*Redimio Nos: «свяжи нас» на плохой латыни. (прим. авт.)


End file.
